


Vino Tinto & Cerveza Alemana

by LadyRen13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Reylo Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRen13/pseuds/LadyRen13
Summary: Rey Palpatine es la mejor empleada de Lineas Ren, y la más destacada secretaria que ha tenido Ben Solo.Pero un acercamiento inusual en el pasado, a frustrado a la bellísima asistente, a sí como su jefe a interrumpido la oportunidad de disfrutar su vino tinto.Pareja: Reylo y mención de GingerRoseGenero: RománticoAdvertencia: SmutFANFIC Original, creado para el reto navideño "Amiga Secreta*
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Vino Tinto & Cerveza Alemana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maka_jarrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/gifts).



> Trabajo elaborado para el grupo "Ladies de Ren" en el reto "Amiga secreta navideño Reylo".
> 
> Maka Jarrah. Esperó te guste, fue hecho con mucho amor y dedicación.

_Las navidades en Manhattan eran las mejores en todo el estado._   
  
O por lo menos, era lo que Poe Dameron solía decir.   
  
Y ella era la persona más desafortunada de ese barrio.   
  
Mientras que adorables madres cocinaban con esmero y paciencia la cena navideña en la comodidad de su hogar caliente y acogedor, Rey se encontraba alistando los últimos detalles de la agenda personal de su inaguantable jefe. _Aunque tampoco tenía mucho que hacer esa víspera de_ _navidad._   
  
Probablemente su navidad consistiría en la misma tradición de hace años. Vino rojo y barato, películas de amor navideño con un toque de melancolía y un baño de espuma que calmaría el dolor mental y físico.   
  
Pero no.   
  
Tendría que posponer su soledad para otra ocasión por que la lista de pendientes de su jefe supremo no se iba a resolver sola.   
  
Bufó molesta con ella misma. Odiaba que a veces fuera tan organizada y meticulosa en el trabajo y que Ben se haya dado cuenta de eso. Una parte de si misma apreciaba la confianza que el pelinegro depositaba en ella para que manejara toda su vida desde que se levantaba hasta el momento de dormir. La compensación económica era lo que la mantenía aferrada a ese puesto de trabajo tan agotador y que no le daba oportunidad de hacer una vida social. _O al menos a ella le_ _gustaba pensar que esa era la excusa._   
  
Pero justo cuando sus orbes observan la nieve en el camino y ve a los niños correr de un lado a otro, alegres y sin preocupaciones— _Porque claro, ¿quién demonios tiene problemas a esa edad?_ _viviendo en el barrio más caro de la ciudad—_. Emite un suspiro largo y se arrepiente de no haber pedido sus vacaciones con anticipación. Le gustaría mandar todo al carajo, y eso incluía al licenciado Solo. Sin embargo, la abrupta realidad vuelve y se hace latente. Rey acepta dejar pasar todo lo bueno que la navidad puede traer e ignorar la fecha, como otro día más en su miserable existencia.   
  
Su teléfono vuelve a sonar por quinta ocasión desde que se levantó. Ni siquiera voltea a verlo por que sabe quién es. Soló su maldito jefe le marcaría tan temprano. Ella sabía que ignorarlo era la opción más sana para su estabilidad emocional, pero cuando el estrepitoso sonido se empieza a colar más y más en su cabeza hasta el punto de taladrar su cerebro, opta por ceder _nuevamente_ ante su jefe, y aunque se encuentra frente al volante y eso podría afectar sus habilidades de conductora, decide contestarle.   
  
— Buen día, jefe. — Saluda Rey, con aparente dulzura en su voz, pero guardando para ella misma el quejido interno de tener que soportarlo tan temprano.   
  
— _Llevo toda la mañana llamándote Rey, ¿Dónde has estado?_ — La pregunta es autoritaria, demandante y con mucha posesión. Tal cual es él.   
  
Rey se atreve a pensar que realmente el pelinegro no tiene nada que reclamarle. No es su dueño, soló es su jefe. Desde hace un año que trabaja para él y hace un mes que, debido a eventos desafortunados, se a tomado la molestia de invadir su vida personal. _Más de lo que ya lo había_ _hecho._   
  
— Pasé a recoger su traje de la tintorería, los juguetes de la beneficencia ya fueron entregados a la estancia infantil y en este momento ya llevo su café a la oficina, señor Solo.   
  
— No estoy en la oficina, _vine a la cabaña._   
  
Ese maldito lugar.   
  
Lleno de preciosos y dolorosos recuerdos y todos obsequiados por el mismo hombre.   
  
Toda su vida estaba bien hasta hace un mes, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su jefe. Cuando a su estúpido patrón Solo, se le ocurrió dar una celebración entre los miembros de la empresa _Líneas_ _Ren_ , en la vieja cabaña de sus padres que estaba frente al lago.   
  
Ciertamente, la vista era hermosa, era un placer espiritual estar rodeada de la frondosidad del bosque, la nieve y el canto de los grillos ocultos entre la oscuridad. Y claro, los pequeños placeres comestibles.   
  
Rey quiere recordar la deliciosa comida que la señora Leia hizo con tanto esmero. La ensalada fría y el pavo al horno podrían ocupar el primer puesto de buenos recuerdos de ese diecinueve de noviembre. Le gustaría reírse de como Hux y Rose terminaron hasta las copas y se besaron por todos los rincones de la casa, pese a que anteriormente se odiaban con fervor. — _El arrogante_ _pelirrojo y la secretaria asiática. —_ Ellos mantenían una relación laboral pésima que caía en la desesperación de muchos de sus compañeros. Sobre todo cuando la barrera del lenguaje inglés y vietnamita impedían que hubiese una conversación sana y entendible.   
  
La razón le dice que tan sólo se aferre a la nieve, a sus otros compañeros o cualquier detalle que valga la pena recordar de aquella noche. Pero, nuevamente, Rey sabe que es obstinada y de todas las piezas mentales que puede rememorar, elige torturarse con el mismo recuerdo. Vuelve a elegir a Ben Solo.   
...   
  
Los más jóvenes supieron que la fiesta era suya cuando Leia y Han se retiraron motivados por el cansancio. Con un poco más de confianza, Poe sacó los _brownies mágicos_ y Finn se quedó a presenciar los efectos que le darían a su joven amigo.   
  
El tiempo transcurría de manera agradable y Rey escuchaba junto con los demás miembros la oficina las historias de Poe frente a la fogata. Siempre había sido un gran parlanchín, más cuando se ponía en plan conquistador y no había apartado el ojo de la rubia directora ejecutiva, Phasma.   
_Los brownies._ Se convenció Rey.   
  
Hace tiempo que su amiga Rose y Hux se perdieron entre los cuartos de la cabaña. Lo que empezó como una acalorada discusión por el extraño modo de la morena de manejar la agenda de Armitage, terminó con las luces curiosamente apagadas y ruidos sospechosos. No quería hacer conjeturas sobre sus compañeros de trabajo, pero o el señor Han Solo roncaba demasiado o alguien más tenía un vocalización muy áspera.   
  
Ella intuía que era lo que sucedía dentro de las cuatro paredes. Mañana le recordaría a su amiga si era necesario manejar la información de la empresa con Hux entre sábanas. _Y cuestionarle sobre_ _su truco para manejar el idioma del amor pero no el inglés._   
  
— Suertuda. — Se dijo para ella misma mientras daba otra probada a su chocolate.   
  
— Algunos más que otros.   
  
La voz de su jefe se hizo presente en su espalda. Lo escuchó llegar y a diferencia de ella y su taza de chocolate, él llevaba una cerveza entre sus manos. _Cerveza alemana, oscura y bien fría._   
  
Odiaba conocerlo a la perfección.   
  
— ¿No bebé, Palpatine? — Preguntó el atractivo hombre.   
  
Si verlo con traje todos los días eran una tortura mental, ahora que llevaba esa perfecta chamarra verde militar, cubriendo su dorso bien trabajado, era sin duda una invitación visual que sus orbes no estaban dispuestas a dejar pasar.   
  
Aún cuando los separaran diez años de diferencia, Rey no podía evitar encontrar atractivo a su jefe. La esencia masculina que emanaba era exquisita y los ojos ámbar iluminados por las llamas era tan preciosos como su fino rostro cubierto de lunares. Acompañarlo en su automóvil a todas partes era un gusto culposo. Lo primero que hacía al entrar al escandaloso deportivo, era olfatear desesperada la fragancia viril que él desprendía, el toque de ese perfume caro y el café cargado, revolucionaba sus pobres neuronas.   
  
Siempre fingía que leía la agenda de Ben. Pero ella aprovechaba que su jefe mantenía la vista en el camino y era cuando las orbes de ella viajaban a la mano larga y trabajada que movía con delicadeza y paciencia el volante. A menudo solía cuestionarse, si de la misma manera que sus manos tomaban el cuero del timón, tomarían a una amante.   
  
Rey estaba segura que ella no tendría una oportunidad con él. Después de todo, ella solo era una chiquilla escuálida, sin grandes atributos físicos y diez años menor. No había un motivo para que su nuevo jefe le prestará un mayor interés que no fuese el profesional. No era como las chicas de portada que solían contratar para promocionar sus productos. Ella era bastante sencilla desde su manera de vestir hasta su forma de expresarse.   
  
_Quizás por eso tenía tan mala suerte en el amor._   
  
Pero a Rey le gustaba imaginar que el amor no tenía barreras y que un día su jefe notaría algo más en ella que sólo una asistente. Después de todo, era una veinteañera que miraba demasiado romance en televisión en sus tiempos libres.   
  
— En realidad soy pésima bebiendo, jefe.   
  
— Ya te he dicho que cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme por mi nombre.   
  
— No me gustaría quebrar esa norma. — Rey bebe un poco más de su chocolate.   
  
— ¿Y hay alguna que si quieras romper conmigo? — La pregunta de Ben es tan abierta y tan doble sentido que Rey siente que se ahoga con el líquido.   
  
_No seas tonta._   
  
Piensa para ella misma. Porque es imposible que de todas las personas que Ben Solo tiene a su disposición para saciar sus bajos instintos, él precisamente se fije en ella.   
  
Si no fuera porque conoce bien al tipo, aseguraría que estaba tratando de coquetearle. En un año de servicio, Solo jamás se atrevió a sobrepasar los límites de su relación laboral. Él daba órdenes y ella seguía cada una de ellas. Era un mutuo acuerdo donde ambos salían beneficiados. Sin interrogantes y con ambos lados satisfechos. Rey se proclamó como la única asistente que había durado demasiado tiempo en el puesto.   
  
Era curioso que cuando ella fingía ir al área de impresión, los trabajadores murmuraban por lo bajo sobre la estrecha relación entre ella y Ben.   
  
_No decía nada, ni una afirmación ni una negativa. Le gustaba la intriga y la idea de que se corriera el rumor que era la novia de Ben._   
  
— ¿Que tipo de norma debería romper? — Y Rey sigue la conversación con una sonrisa en sus labios. _Dispuesta a convertir los rumores en realidades._   
  
.   
  
.   
  
La realidad es que Ben es un hombre, como todos los demás. Uno que sabe apreciar lo que tiene y lo que no. Desde hace un tiempo que notó el cambio en el largo de la falda que usaba Rey. Era evidente que cuando él le pedía el informe semanal, ella se pronunciaba hacia él un poco más, agregando a su caminata un toque seductor. _Y él, como buen observador,_ no perdía la vista de aquellos montes pequeños que se acomodaban a su vista cuando ella se agachaba a darle el papeleo.   
  
Rey Palpatine estaba siendo demasiado sugerente desde hace un tiempo. Pero lo más extraordinario es que a pesar de la insistencia femenina, él la seguía viendo tan reservada y tímida.   
_Como en este preciso momento._   
  
Su abrigo negro la hace ver tan sensual y la manera en que agarra la taza con timidez le hace confirmar que ella es de esa clase de chicas que espera un final de amor, de esos de cuentos de hadas.   
  
Pero él no está seguro sobre si puede brindarle eso. A su edad, — _que no es tan joven pero_ _tampoco tan viejo —_ ya no puede permitirse ese tipo de lujos, sabe que la hora de sentar cabeza ha llegado.   
  
Pero con un imperio pisándole los talones, miles de empleados que manejar y una agenda que la castaña aprieta a más no poder, le impiden llevar una vida normal y corriente como cualquier neoyorquino. Si es que realmente existe uno que pueda llevar una vida como esa.   
  
_Y sólo por hoy, y por su cumpleaños, se permite ser diferente._   
  
— Me preguntaba. — Ben se aproxima un poco, hasta invadir su espacio personal. — ¿Que tan importante es para ti, la relación jefe y asistente?   
  
Cuando la respiración de ambos se percibe en el rostro contrario, Rey no puede evitar experimentar el colapso cardíaco debajo de esa piel blanquecina. _El hombre se le estaba_ _insinuando, y ella no desaprovecharía la ocasión._   
  
La cerveza alemana y el chocolate casero se acompañaron juntos, como sus respectivos dueños, que entre pasos torpes y muy escondidos de los demás, se infiltraban dentro de la cabaña. Rey y Ben logran llegar a la habitación del hombre. Hace horas que los otros duermen y ellos se han quedado platicando hasta tarde. _O al menos fue la excusa para llegar a este momento._   
  
No hace falta que Ben ruegue mucho o que Rey se resista.   
  
Las ropas de ambos cubren el piso y Ben muestra desesperación por quitar el sostén negro de Rey. La boca de ambos no se ha abandonado en ningún momento y al contrario, las lenguas juegan entre ellas. Sus cuerpos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo al otro y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de recorrer hasta el último centímetro de la piel contraria, no se detendrían.   
  
Rey siente la presión en su vientre cuándo Ben se restriega a ella, y es perceptible la erección masculina que sobresale por aquel apretado pantalón de mezclilla . El hombre está tan duro que jura que podría romper la prenda en cualquier segundo. Y ante cada caricia ladina que propina, ella le suelta un suspiro quedito en sus carnosos labios que no hacen más que estimular más a su jefe.   
  
En un arranque desesperado, Ben la deposita con cierto salvajismo en la cama y aunque Rey cae sin cuidado, a ella no parece importarle. Lo que la orbes avellanas ven, es más interesante.   
  
_Agradecía haber puesto en su agenda personal, la rutina de ejercicio. El tremendo six - pack que cargaba Ben era irreal._   
  
Ben no desaprovecha la oportunidad de tenerla a su merced y besa cada hebra de ella. Sus pecas ahora le pertenecen y él se lo recordaría con cada mordida que propinaba en las mejillas rojizas.   
  
Fue así que entre lengüetazos y gemidos de Rey, Ben desciende desde el cuello delgado de su asistente, pasando por los pequeños senos. Se detiene ahí un momento para admirar los botones rosados y erguidos, sus labios no se hacen esperar y envuelven uno de ellos y su mano juega con el otro pezón, apretando lento y con suavidad, deleitándose con los gemidos que su acompañante emite.   
  
La lengua deja un recorrido de saliva hasta el vientre plano, el músculo se detiene y se concentra en el pozo de ella mientras que sus dedos curiosos depositan caricias en la cadera sobresaliente hasta las piernas para después subir a su desnudo centro femenino.   
  
Un respingo se hace presente en Rey cuando la yema de los dedos de Ben toca ese punto tan sensible. Los labios que la torturaban en su vientre, la han abandonado y se han dejado ir sobre esa perla rojiza que desde hace rato mantiene erecta para su amante.   
  
La acariciaba despacio, sin prisas y con una concentración única. Era increíble que toda esa delicadeza proveniente de alguien tan duro. Le parecía imposible imaginar que el hombre desesperado se tomara su tiempo para masturbarla con paciencia.   
  
Con mucha calma, esmero y devoción, Ben abría los pliegues vaginales de Rey y colaba su lengua caliente entre ellos. El sabor captan sus papilas, es tan embriagante como la cerveza que tomaba hace unas horas. Los jugos de ella resbalan por la comisura de sus labios y él siente como si de una droga de tratase. Llega un punto donde se siente sediento y sólo quiere saciarse de ella. Mete, saca y aspira todo de su cuerpo, concentrándose en el gemidos y en la concentración de sabores que llenan su boca.   
  
El cuerpo de Rey la traiciona y la humedad empieza a resbalar por los bordes de su intimidad, apegándose a la barba de Ben que soló sirve como otro estimulante a la felación. Rey alza un poco su cabeza recargándose en sus codos para observar cómo su jefe, al que diariamente sirve, se encuentra entre sus piernas, sumergido, uniendo sus propios labios con los vaginales de ella y adentrando esa lengua en su entrada tan mojada.   
  
Ben la ve de reojo mientras sigue complaciendo la anatomía de Rey. Algo explosivo los envuelve a ambos cuando se encuentran con la mirada. Ben palpa el placer al ser observado, se siente sucio y vulnerable, y Rey se siente morbosa y empoderada.   
  
El cuerpo fibroso de Ben empieza a mandar sus propias señales de impaciencia, está apunto de reventar y él no lograra contenerse más si sigue mirando la sonrisa perversa de Rey. Pese al disgusto de ella, abandona su deliciosa entrada y se posa sobre ella. Una mano ha preparado su miembro con anterioridad, el látex es un requisito para poder continuar.   
  
El nerviosismo empieza a invadir a Rey, esta apunto de hacer el amor con su jefe. _O al menos a si_ _lo ve ella._ Está tan cargada de deseo, pero al mismo tiempo con un sentimiento que es potente como él mismo.   
  
Cuando él se adentra en ella, ambos no pueden evitar sentirse tan llenos el uno con el otro. La estrechez de Rey embona perfecto con el mástil duro y alargado de Ben. Él se da cuenta que sólo necesitaba de esas caderas femeninas para sentirse completo y Rey se regocija entre los brazos que la aprietan, profundizando las estocadas.   
  
La energía que los cubre, es cálida, tan cálida como el interior de Rey. Ben nota en cada penetración un estremecimiento que lo alivia y lo incita a seguir recorriéndola y enterrándose. De momento, sus labios se permiten tomar el cuello de ella y sus manos acarician la curvatura de los senos pequeños de su empleada. _No era un secreto que Ben Solo tenía fascinación por los pechos_ _pequeños._   
  
La fricción aumenta entre el monte perlado y sudoroso de Rey y el pubis masculino de Ben. Cada vez que él embiste su interior, acaricia de manera inconsciente el clítoris de Rey, aproximándola a su clímax. El orgasmo la golpea tan fuerte cuando siente que el mástil a tocado su fibra femenina más sensible y ella no esconde el grito que la obliga a apretar sus paredes y provocar el éxtasis de su acompañante. _El rugido de Ben es tan varonil que puede jurar que podría venirse soló con oír su_ _voz._   
  
Él la sigue aferrando a sus brazos con temor a dejarla ir. Rey se pierde en sus ojos y en cada lunar de aquel perfecto rostro. Es imposible que alguien pueda amar a un ser tan insensible, mandatario y amargado como él y, sin embargo, ella tiene un espacio en su vida y en su corazón para este hombre.   
...   
  
_— ¿Sigues ahí Rey?_   
La pregunta la saca de su ensoñación, la lágrima de recuerdo aún baja por su mejilla. El recuerdo era perfecto cuando soló se concentraba en lo bien que la había pasado y no lo que amargo su corazón al despertar.   
  
Pero le era imposible no acordarse del desenlace, no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana los sentimientos que ella poseía por su jefe. Ella nunca recibió una respuesta de él, tampoco la buscó. Rey simplemente interpretó la indiferencia de Ben, como un amor no correspondido.   
  
— Sí Ben, sigo aquí. — Contestó de manera simple y sin percatarse que le ha llamado por su nombre y no por el calificativo de _jefe._   
  
— _Entonces te espero aquí._   
  
— Creí que todos llegarían hasta la noche. — Rey evita estar a solas con él.   
  
Porque cuando cree que la herida no puede abrirse, Ben ofrece otra fiesta navideña. _A la que ya_ _había planeado no asistir._   
  
Su dignidad como secretaria y mujer está perdida. Desde que ella amaneció sola en la cama, y él al otro día la abandonó sin dar una explicación. El único recuerdo que le dejó, fueron las marcas en su cuerpo, una explosiva mancha en las sábanas y un corazón roto.   
  
— _Necesitó hablar contigo._   
  
Rey no tiene oportunidad de rechistar cuando el sonido del teléfono le indica que su jefe ha cortado la llamada. Al igual que una adolescente ofuscada, ella hace una rabieta frente al volante y golpea la radio, que no ha parado de reproducir los estúpidos villancicos. Pese a que se resiste, sabe que debe ir con él al lugar donde un día fueron uno.   
...   
_No tuvo el valor en ese momento de decirlo._   
  
No es que no la quisiera, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle de una manera amable lo que seguiría con ellos después de ese encuentro. _Si es que había una manera amable de_ _decirlo._   
  
Sus ojos viajan a la cama donde hace un mes ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma a él. _De la misma_ _forma que él la anunciaba como la mejor asistente que había tenido, podía jurar a los cuatro vientos que no había una amante como ella._ Los bellos recuerdos llegan de forma lenta y pausada, la piel de ella sigue impregnada en él y aunque a pasado tanto tiempo, es imposible olvidarla cuando convive con ella todo el maldito día. _De alguna forma, es su esposa en el sentido laboral._ Está tan presente en su vida que inevitablemente forma parte de él.   
Pero hoy debe acabar con eso.   
  
No quiere saber más de ella como su asistente. No desea ver como se esconde de él cuando no hay un asunto laboral de por medio. Muchas veces quiso decirle cosas que había callado, y los motivos que lo orillaron a abandonarla en la madrugada y huir como un ladrón. Pero no lo hizo, él se resistió. _Incluso un hombre tan seguro como él, tiene sus propios miedos._   
  
La puerta de la cabaña se abre y sabe que ella ha llegado. Aunque le pusieran mil mujeres detrás de ese umbral, él reconocería el elegante perfume y el sonido tan agudo del tacón de Rey haciendo eco en cada rincón. _Louis Vuitton, negro, de punta fina._ En tan poco tiempo la había conocido y se familiarizó con cada aspecto de ella.   
  
— Su café. — La escucha detrás de él y ella le pasa la bebida.   
  
— ¿Como a quedado la agenda? — Ben intenta entablar una conversación que fuera distinta a la que él tiene pensado. Después de todo; debe mostrar un poco de desinterés.   
  
— Sus citas fueron recorridas hasta el 2021 y ya no hay pendientes en la empresa, puede irse en cualquier momento de vacaciones si usted lo desea. — Comenta Rey mientras ve detrás de sus gafas negras la agenda de su jefe reflejada en la tableta.   
  
— ¿Y tú? ¿Tendrás tiempo libre? — Ben se permite ser accesible y le manda una sonrisa mientras sorbe de su café.   
  
— No si tengo que seguir recogiendo sus trajes, jefe. — Sonríe Rey; de alguna manera, intenta que los eventos del mes pasado no hagan ruido en su presente.   
  
— Escuche que Finn te invito a salir.   
  
Rey se muerde el labio que ha teñido de rojo. Ciertamente, ella siempre ha sido muy cerrada con su vida personal. Nadie en la empresa se enteró que un día ella y Ben compartieron cama, y Ben respetó esa decisión guardando un silencio que lo comía por dentro. Porque moría por decirle a todos que ella era suya y de nadie más.   
  
— Sólo somos amigos.   
  
Rey trata de restarle importancia y sigue concentrando su visión en la agenda, fingiendo que escribía cuando en realidad se preguntaba qué demonios pretendía el hombre. O por qué ella se molestaba en darle explicaciones que él no necesitaba oír.   
  
La indiferencia es algo que nunca le ha importado a Ben. Para él, está bien que las personas sean cortantes y simples en las interrogantes que él pueda tener sobre ellos. No le interesa su vida, ni lo que hacen a sus espaldas.   
Pero con Rey, hay una excepción a la regla. Y sus manos que se posan sobre la pantalla de la tableta, comprueban que él desea quebrantar su regla de relaciones. Rey observa que el aparato electrónico es apartado de su campo visual, por parte de Ben. Obligándola a levantar su rostro y reflejarse en los ámbar del hombre, perdiéndose en el rostro cubierto de estrellas marrones.   
  
— ¿Amigos como tú y Poe? ... ¿O amigos como tú y yo?   
  
Rey siente un hueco en su corazón, lejos de sentirse bien de tener esta conversación, se encuentra asustada y con una lágrimas que amenazan por salir de sus preciosos ojos. Ella ha contenido durante este tiempo lo que ha querido decirle a Ben y lo estaba logrando hasta que él tuvo que refrescarle la memoria.   
  
— Eso no le incumbe jefe, y sobrepasa el limite de la relación asistente - jefe.   
  
— Contesta mi pregunta. — Ben abandona la tableta en la mesa de centro y se concentra en ella.   
— ¿Que clase de amistad tienes con él?   
  
— Lo que haga o no con mi vida, claramente no es de su incumbencia.   
  
— Lo es. — Dijo Ben muy seguro mientras una mano se posaba en la de ella. — Tu vida me pertenece.   
  
— Estás equivocado.   
  
— No. — Ben la mira y se para del asiento forzándola a que lo imite, y la diferencia de alturas es abismal. — Cuando te entregaste a mí, pasaste a ser sólo mía.   
  
— Pues creo que se le olvidó eso cuando me dejó en la cama como a un juguete.   
  
— Yo jamás te abandoné.   
  
— Pues no miré una llamada, ni un saludo o sonrisa que me indicara que usted quería algo más conmigo.   
  
— Por eso estamos aquí, Rey. — Él se endereza, ajustando su traje y por fin después de la fiesta de su cumpleaños, se sincera. — Estás despedida.   
  
Para Rey el mundo se le quiebra en ese momento. No sólo perdería su trabajo, si no que le diría adiós al hombre que amaba. La única manera en que ella estaba cerca de él era por medio de ese estúpido puesto de secretaria que le había dado. Pero todo eso se lo arrebataría de la misma forma que sus sentimientos.   
  
Sus lentes se empañan un poco, las lagrimas inevitablemente la traicionan y casi puede sentir el rímel que resbala por las pestañas onduladas. Pero Rey aún tiene un poco de dignidad, y aunque lo ame, no se dejaría pisotear.   
  
— Si eso es todo lo que tiene por decirme, el lunes presento mi renuncia formal. — Rey está por irse, guarda sus anteojos en el bolsillo del saco y acomoda un poco el maquillaje. — Fue un placer coincidir con usted en esta vida.   
  
Se iría lejos, lejos del dolor, de la humillación y de él. Quizás era lo mejor, en otros aires podría hacer una vida, dejar de pensar en él y continuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo. Como si jamás Ben hubiera sobrepasado los límites de la relación laboral.   
  
Pero la mano que la toma fuertemente del antebrazo, la obliga a detener su andar y plantarle cara a Ben.   
  
— Déjame terminar. — Jacta él. — Tengo treinta y seis años, tengo diez años por encima de ti, ¿Crees que estoy para estos juegos?   
  
— No lo entiendo.   
  
— Por supuesto que no, si lo entendieras hubieras captado las señales desde hace bastante tiempo. — Ben bufa un poco. — ¿Que sientes por mí?   
  
Y Rey no sabe que contestar. Por que su mente le pide que lo mande a volar y tenga un poco de orgullo, pero los recuerdos de su amor le exigen decirle que desde esa noche ha quedado enamorada de él. Que no ha pasado un sólo día que no piense en él.   
  
— ¿Eso qué cambiaría entre nosotros?   
  
— Necesito saber si vale la pena arrodillarme en este momento o cortejarte más.   
  
Si Rey pudiera gritar lo haría, pero la voz ha quedado varada en la garganta y su pecho se a estremecido. Los delgados vellos de su brazo se erizan en el momento que Ben se arrodilla frente a ella y sus manos cargan con mucha torpeza la pequeña cajita de terciopelo.   
  
— Aquella mañana no me encontraste porque necesitaba pensar lo que sucedió entre nosotros. — Ben habla de manera lenta, pausada y con la voz más temblorosa pese a que es el dueño de toda la ciudad. — No hablé contigo porque necesitaba darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos y de lo que realmente sentía por ti.   
  
— Ben ¿qué estás haciendo? — Rey jura que ahora sí, el rímel baja de sus ojos cuando el brillo de la sortija ilumina su visión.   
  
— Tengo treinta y seis años, estoy en ese punto de mi vida donde necesito estabilidad, una compañía agradable y que esté dispuesta a cometer locuras conmigo lo que resta de mi vida. — Ben siente sus hebras negras que carga, húmedas del sudor que a provocado el nerviosismo. — Y yo no sé que tan dispuesta estés tú a eso, pero en vista de que alguien puede apartarte de mi vida y robarme tu corazón, me atrevo a preguntarte, Rey Palpatine, ¿Te casarías conmigo?   
  
El cúmulo de emociones y la interrogante son inesperadas para Rey. Siente un titiriteo que comienza desde las puntas de sus cabellos hasta los dedos de sus pies. Y aunque está segura de la respuesta, su lengua no logra coordinar con sus pensamientos.   
  
—¡No! — Respondió Rey y la angustia es perceptible en Ben, quien arqueó las cejas, atónito por la respuesta de la chica.   
  
— ¿No? — Vuelve a preguntar Ben y por un segundo se siente estúpido y avergonzado de si mismo.   
  
Como pretendía que ella lo aceptara.   
  
— No quiero perder mi trabajo. — Respondió.   
  
De pronto una luz de felicidad abrazó a Rey. Estaba segura de su decisión conforme a sus sentimientos por el pelinegro, pero no por lo que exigía con respecto a su trabajo.   
  
— Quiero seguir trabajando... — Con una sonrisa surcando su rostro, extendió su mano hacia Ben.   
— Y sí, sí quiero casarme contigo.   
  
Los dedos largos y pálidos de su asistente fueron tomados por la mano grande de él. Deslizo lentamente el anillo plateado que con mucho esmero busco para ella. Sabía que Rey odiaba usar joyería en el trabajo. _Causaba distracción._ Según ella.   
  
— Entonces será señora Solo.   
  
Ben se levantó del piso y Rey volvió a sentir la diferencia de alturas entre ambos. Pero los labios sobre ella encajaban a la perfección. Pronto sus inseguridades y miedos con respecto a su jefe se habían esfumado en un encuentro entre ambos que — _por semanas —_ habían vuelto a anhelar.   
  
— Solo hay un problema, _asistente. —_ Pronunció con dificultad mientras sus labios seguían esparciendo besos por la cara de su acompañante.   
  
— Dígame, _jefe. —_ Continuó Rey, dejándose llevar por las manos que se adentraban a su abrigo.   
  
_—_ ¿Cree que pueda dirigir un hogar y al jefe de _Línea Ren?_   
  
_—_ Cariño. — Artículo Rey con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. — Tú no podrías elegir tu camisa solo. — Sus dientes brillosos fueron apreciados por Ben, quien se deleitó con la sonrisa que fue acompañada con una risa pequeña. — Ya le he dicho que ese reloj no va con este traje.   
  
— Últimamente mi secretaria estaba un poco ocupada para notar mis pequeños errores de etiqueta. — De igual manera, Ben la imita en la sonrisa, pero la de él se distingue el toque galán. — Quizás mi esposa pueda ayudarme. — Sus manos se adentran entre la falda de Rey, acariciando el material de la tela de su medias color piel. — De hecho, tengo muchas quejas.   
  
— ¿Qué otra queja tiene? — Rey le siguió el juego.   
  
— Necesito que haga un espacio en la agenda para que usted y yo podamos tener un momento a solas, esta noche.   
  
— ¿Y la posada navideña? — Rey apartó un poco a Ben, el hombre ya empezaba a mostrar su desesperación en sus caricias y en el tono de voz caliente.   
  
— Oh, ya me encargue con Rose.   
  
—¿Con Rose? — Pregunta incrédula — Pero Rose habla vietnamita y poco inglés Ben. — Rey intentaba concentrarse en la conversación. — Te olvidas que está aprendiendo el idioma.   
  
_Pero la rodilla en medio de sus piernas rozando su parte íntima, no ayudaba mucho._   
  
_—_ Digamos que le adelanté su bono navideño.   
  
_—_ Yo entregué los bonos hace una semana, Ben.   
  
— Bueno, pues esa noche no fuimos los únicos que quedamos dolidos Rey. — Expresó mientras se quitaba la camisa.   
  
Rey tenia intenciones de seguir discutiendo con Ben. _En verdad las tenía._   
  
_Como las bragas que también tenía puestas hasta hace un minuto._   
_..._   
  
  
Por su puesto que no admitiría que quedó dolido esa noche. _Un Hux jamás admitiría en su contra._   
  
El estúpido de su socio lo dejó varado en la oficina. Llevaba por lo menos una hora esperando en la silla con las estúpidas flores y el mensaje que tenía para darle a la señorita _ojos rasgados._   
  
Estaba sentando en la silla ejecutiva, con la vista hacía la enorme ciudad que se postraba ante sus pies. Podría haberla admirado más de no ser por la puerta que se abrió. Al girarse pudo observar en el umbral, a la bella dama de rasgos extrañamente atractivos frente a él.   
  
La comunicación femenina ya era un problema en su vida personal. Pero comunicarse con ella lo era aún más.   
  
Aunque nunca entendería como es que esa nota que le dio en nombre de Ben, hizo que la chica se aventara sobre él en la silla, apoderándose de sus labios y restregándose de manera sugestiva.   
  
_La fiesta navideña fue un éxito. Aún cuando los socios de Líneas Ren, jamás se presentaron junto a sus respectivas secretarias. Pero, su ausencia no hizo eco y los demás miembros de la empresa se divirtieron._   
  
_O al menos a si lo recuerda Poe._

  



End file.
